My Forever
by Desuke-Love
Summary: "Do it," Yuki whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Please."  Zero's hand shook. It needed to be done. She was a vampire after all. A pureblood. Except she was so much more than that...  One-shot, ZeroxYuki


**Heeey peoples ^^ . So this is just a random one-shot I had the urge to write for no apparent reason lol. It's laid out like a songfic, but this isn't a song, it's a poem I wrote ^^ . Hope you all like it! **

Zero's finger hesitated on the trigger of his Bloody Rose. His lilac eyes scanned over the trembling form before him. A wide eyed Yuki stared up at him. There was an acceptance in her eyes, almost a longing for what she knew was to come if only Zero would just pull the trigger.

_What would you say_

_If I told you you're my everything?_

_That the sun is only out_

_When you are nearby?_

_And the gentle moonlight_

_Makes your radiance glow?_

"Do it," Yuki whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Please."

Zero's hand shook. It needed to be done. She was a vampire after all. A pureblood. He'd already killed Kaname. Now he just needed to end Yuki's half life. It would be easy. All he had to do was pull the trigger. She was just a vampire. A pureblood.

Except she was so much more than that...

_What would you do_

_If I took your hand?_

_If I pulled you in tight_

_In a warm embrace?_

_Or took sin from your lips_

_With a perfect kiss?_

Zero lowered his Bloody Rose.

"I... I can't," he whispered back, dropping the gun to the floor.

"If you can't, then I will!" Yuki cried, grabbing the gun and pressing it to her temple. Her finger reached for the trigger, but Zero pulled it away from her head.

"Please," she choked, tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

"Why?" Zero asked through gritted teeth. "So you can join your precious Kaname in hell?"

_What would I be_

_If I tainted your pure heart?_

_And brought you pain_

_With my impossible love?_

_Told you 'I love you'_

_With damp, empty eyes?_

"You don't understand!" Yuki cried angrily.

"I understand! It's him! It's always been him!" Zero yanked the Bloody Rose from Yuki's hand and threw it against the wall in frustration. "He's the only one you'll ever love!"

"Why do you even care?"

_Should I simply ignore_

_And never let you know?_

_Silence my cruel heart_

_And let you live your life?_

_Cry myself to sleep forever more_

_And want you in vain?_

Zero cupped Yuki's face in his hands and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers, needing to feel the sensation of their lips touching just once. But it wasn't him she loved. It never had been. It never would be. It was for the best. What did he have to offer her? He was worthless, dirty. He was a nothing and a no one.

She was better off without him.

_Will this painful cycle_

_Be my forever?_

"I love you," he whispered softly as he pulled away. "That's why I care."

"I don't love Kaname," Yuki said quietly. "I love you."

Zero laughed without mirth. "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"It's true!"

Zero turned to leave. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Don't walk away from me!" Yuki yelled, gripping Zero's sleeve to stop him leaving.

"You can't just toy with people's emotions Yuki!" Zero shouted. "You never saw me! You only ever saw _him_! Do you know how impossible it was to love you?"

"Me? What about _you_? You don't love me, you hate me! You hate me and you hate yourself! Do you know how impossible it is to love someone with so much hate inside them?"

"If you love me so much then why do you want to die?"

Yuki began to cry again. "Because I've had enough. That's why."

Zero searched her face for insincerity, but he saw only pain in Yuki's chocolate eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

Yuki pulled Zero's face down towards hers and pressed their lips together once again. He tried to pull away, but she held him tight and deepened the kiss.

"I love you," she panted softly, kissing him again. "I want you to love me. I want us to be together. I want you to give me something to live for."

Zero hesitated.

"You want that too. Right?"

"Yes," Zero nodded, eyes filling up. "I want that."

"We can have it Zero. Together. Forever, just the two of us."

Zero smiled, for the first time in a long, long time. Suddenly, forever didn't seem like such a nightmare anymore.

**So what did you think? I'd love to know ^^ . Remember; reviews are love lol. This is totally random and nothing like this happens in the manga (at least, I don't think it does) but I thought it was a nice idea.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
